Something
by the words left unsaid
Summary: 'There are still good people out there. I want to be one of them,' he tells her without even stopping to think, and almost wishes he didn't. He feels so damn vulnerable, Beth staring at him with those huge eyes like she's holding him up to the light and seeing right through him.' AU drabble collection where Beth survived the hospital.
**Word Count:** 665

 **Disclaimer:** I don't claim to own The Walking Dead, although I certainly wish I did.

 **Note:** AU where Beth survived the hospital. This is the start of a multi-drabble for Beth and Daryl, and how their relationship develops since their time together while separated from the group.

* * *

He glances over at her for the thousandth time this evening, willing it not to turn into a stare or a glare. He wants her to notice him, but he doesn't want everyone else to notice. They wouldn't understand.

It doesn't make sense to him, not one bit, it's just thousands of tiny shards of feeling, but it's _something._ And God, he hasn't felt anything close to _something_ in a real, real long time. The odd time where she might have just glanced in his direction, he swears he can feel it - feel those knowing, arctic blue eyes, burning into his side as he pretends not to notice.

As though he doesn't feel a thing. He chuckles darkly to himself.

Darkness shrouds the sky, and everybody is dreaming. She is not. He is not. He just wants her to crawl over, to hear her soft voice speak to him, only him. He wants her to depend on him for her existence. How sick is that? Is this really how far gone he is? He shakes his head at himself.

He sits upright, but sleep finally starts to take hold of him.

'Daryl?' Beth whispers.

His eyes snap open. 'Are you okay?' he replies.

She pushes herself up off of the ground, quietly snaking her way through the sleeping bodies and sitting herself down next to Daryl. 'I see the way you are looking at me. Don't. This isn't your fault, I'm not your problem. Please don't see it like that,' she asks, cocking her head and looking straight into his eyes.

Daryl frowns. Well, at least she has it wrong. 'It… It ain't that, Beth. I was worried about you, alright? I'm just glad you're home.' He shrugs, but he feels so stiff it just looks unnatural.

Beth reaches across, and she folds her smooth, pale hand around his. 'Me too. I missed you,' she says, smiling just slightly, eyes looking down to their hands.

He tenses immediately when she touches his hand. He just doesn't do… well, this. Feelings. Never had 'em. Not for anyone. Not like this. It makes his head hurt and his stomach turn. 'Yeah,' he replies, trying to sound casual. 'We make a good team.' He nods, refusing to look at her.

'You saved my life Daryl. You did it and you did it again and you didn't have to. And we're lucky it turned out like this. There must be a reason for that.' Her hold on his hand tightens subconsciously.

Maybe she's right. But she's a pretty, soulful girl and he's just some dumb good-for-nothing guy who got really good at surviving because it's all he's ever known anyway. Who is he kidding? He can protect her, but nothing else. Maybe that's enough. 'I'd do it for anyone.' True. 'I waited on the road out back for you for two days.' He doesn't even know why the fuck he just said that.

She looks sort-of taken aback. Like she wouldn't expect that from _Daryl._ 'I- really? Why?'

'There are still good people out there. I want to be one of them,' he tells her without even stopping to think, and almost wishes he didn't. He feels so damn vulnerable, Beth staring at him with those huge eyes like she's holding him up to the light and seeing right through him.

She smiles, knowingly. 'I'm glad you know that now. And you are. Thank you.' She rests her head on his shoulder.

His heart pounds as she tucks her head into the crook of his neck and he doesn't know what the hell is wrong with him, but it can't be good. 'Don't-' he starts. He wants to thank her back a thousand times, but she wouldn't get it, not really.

'Just thank you, okay? Thank you.'

The man nods his head. Silence falls over them. It takes him a while - an hour at least, but his body finally starts to relax around the sleeping girl. He feels uneasy but easy at the same time, and sleep finally starts to take him over.

* * *

 **AN:** Hope this was enjoyed! I really enjoyed writing it. Please don't forget to review, favourite and alert to help motivate me to post more :)


End file.
